


【DV】维吉尔只是不想浪费而已

by yubanluoyu



Category: Devil May Cry, dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubanluoyu/pseuds/yubanluoyu





	【DV】维吉尔只是不想浪费而已

“维吉尔，看看我给你带回来什么？”但丁摇了摇手中的购物袋。

 

维吉尔坐在沙发上翻看着诗集，并没有施舍一个眼神给但丁。

 

但丁也不气馁，径直走到了维吉尔面前，打开了购物袋。

 

里面是一套女性的水手服。

 

维吉尔微微错愕，在看到但丁揶揄的笑时，他黑沉着脸拿起了一旁的阎魔刀，朝着但丁砍过去。

 

“别！维吉尔！这套衣服可是花了我这次三分之一的佣金呢！”

 

“维吉尔，这可是我专门买给你穿的，你就穿上给我看看好不好？”

 

平日淡漠的脸上现在微微泛红，维吉尔把对准购物袋的刀对准了但丁。但丁却不躲不避，用渴求的眼神望着维吉尔，身后似乎有条尾巴在对着维吉尔摆动。

 

对视了十几秒，维吉尔先败下阵来，他无奈地拿这袋子进入了洗手间，心里想着：我只是不想浪费衣服罢了。

 

 

但丁在卧室里无聊地等候，他也知道自己保守派的老哥要换上这一套“伤风败俗”的衣服需要进行一段时间的心理斗争，但他相信哥哥一定会答应自己示弱的请求。

 

卧室的门打开了。

 

维吉尔穿着一套黑白配色的水手服，可上衣只堪堪遮住胸前两点，性感的腹肌和人鱼线暴露在空气中，裙子也只覆盖到大腿根，一小截洁白的大腿露在外面，黑色丝袜掩盖不住优美的腿型，若隐若现的肉色从袜子里透出，长款的皮质长靴被拉到膝盖以上，在室内灯的照射下反着暧昧的光。

 

维吉尔有些局促地站在门口，对但丁明目张胆的视奸觉得浑身不自在，他仿佛能感受到但丁的目光在自己全身游走，最后盯着自己露出的大腿目不转睛。

 

“这下你满意了吗？”维吉尔故作凶狠地开口。

 

但丁没有说话，维吉尔转身想离开房间，逃离但丁仿佛实质性的目光，可他刚刚转身，手臂就被但丁拉住，拽回了房间内，但丁还顺便把门给锁上了。

 

维吉尔还没因但丁无理的举动和自己因大动作飘起、泄露了春光的裙子而感到愤怒，先一步撞进他眼中的是但丁也微微泛红的脸。

 

“老哥，你…你知道吗，你这样穿实在是太…太诱人了…”

 

往日调戏女人游刃有余的但丁在这样装扮的维吉尔面前甚至有些结巴，维吉尔看着仿佛一个纯情处男似的但丁，心中的骄傲又浮现了出来，看着弟弟在自己面前局促不安的场景甚至让他忘记了自己穿上这身衣服所应有的羞耻感，维吉尔迈开腿，鞋跟在地上磕出笃笃的响声，响在地上，也响在但丁紧张的心中。

 

维吉尔将但丁壁咚在门上。

“怎么，敢让我穿，自己却连直视我都不敢了吗？”

 

“真没用。”

 

对弟弟言语上的奚落极大的满足了维吉尔的自尊心，也挑拨起了但丁的好胜心。

 

但丁抬起头直视着维吉尔，说：“我刚刚只是在想接下来该怎么玩而已，你会奉陪到底吧，我亲爱的哥·哥?”

 

“那是自然。”

 

但丁挣脱维吉尔的桎梏，躺倒在床上，对维吉尔说:“现在，踩我。”

 

维吉尔兴味地挑起眉毛，踱到床前，恶趣味地没有脱掉靴子，径直踩向但丁的两腿之间。

 

“哦！维吉尔，你太用力了，这只会让我觉得疼，而不会有快感。”

 

“那这样你满意吗？”

 

维吉尔轻柔地摩擦着小但丁，隔着鞋底，他都能感受到底下那物正在逐渐变硬。

 

但丁一直盯着他的裙底，因为抬腿的动作，裙子已经遮不住维吉尔的屁股了。

 

“维…维吉尔，你不会…里面什么都…”

 

维吉尔轻佻地一笑，他撩人的笑容倒是和但丁如出一辙，“想看吗?”

 

“想要的话，你得自己来拿。”

 

但丁被这句充满性暗示的话挑起了斗志，一把抓住了维吉尔的脚，将失去平衡的维吉尔掷在柔软的床上，自己欺身而上。

 

“这可是你说的。”

 

维吉尔的裙子被但丁一把拉下，挂到膝盖的位置，果然，维吉尔里面是真空的。

 

维吉尔的手被但丁抬到头上，用绳子绑在一起，他被但丁揉搓自己性器的行为影响，放弃了挣扎。

 

当小维吉尔逐渐抬头时，但丁却伸手脱下了维吉尔的靴子，在维吉尔修长匀称的腿上流连，从小腿一直摸到没有遮掩的大腿，细细摩擦着黑色的蕾丝边。

 

下体被忽略的感觉并不好受，维吉尔踢向但丁，催促他赶紧干正事。

 

但丁却不慌不忙地转移阵地，掀开了维吉尔的上衣，殷红的两点微微挺立，但丁将嘴凑了上去，吮吸这维吉尔的乳头，用手揉搓着另一边的乳头，维吉尔用腿摩擦着但丁，催促他快点继续下一步，但丁却放开了手，翻过维吉尔的身体，在维吉尔的屁股上“啪啪”拍了两下，维吉尔的屁股很快和他的脸一样腾地红了起来，在旁边雪白肌肤的映衬下两个巴掌的痕迹尤为明显。

 

“但丁，要做就快点做！”

 

维吉尔嗔怒的声音在情欲的影响下变得撩拨人的心弦。

 

但丁将维吉尔翻了过来，欣赏维吉尔尽力遮掩住的通红的脸，凑上去吻了维吉尔，掠夺维吉尔口腔里的津液，描摹维吉尔口腔的轮廓，起身离开时唇边带出了一条暧昧的银丝。

 

但丁动作不停，下身径直刺入了维吉尔未经扩展的后穴，维吉尔的身后立即撕裂，迅速的愈合后艰难地容纳下但丁的性器。

 

维吉尔恶魔的身体在但丁进入后仔细分泌起淫液来，成为但丁在他体内抽插的天然润滑剂，咕唧咕唧的水声和肉体激烈碰撞的啪啪声不绝于耳，维吉尔极力克制的呻吟也不由自主地倾泻出来，增加了但丁耕耘的动力。

 

维吉尔自己并不知道自己在床上被艹得意识恍惚时是多么美味，维吉尔的眼睛微眯，可以瞥见盈盈水光，眼角情欲的红痕引人遐想，情欲翻滚时无意识微张的嘴巴和伸长的舌头更是想让人凑前亲吻，此时身上的女装和修长优美的身材让他看起来像是一个被猥亵的女性。

 

但丁狠狠地一次次碾过维吉尔的敏感点，在维吉尔发出浪叫时但丁的动作也愈发猛烈，在维吉尔坚持不住高潮时，他也在骤然缩紧的甬道中向哥哥缴械投降。

 

维吉尔虚脱地躺在床上，上衣遮不住通红的乳头，裙子早已不翼而飞，他的双腿大张，身后的后穴还来不及收拢，白色的精液淫靡地从穴中流出，滴溅在承接过他后穴裂开的鲜血的床单上。

 

但丁看着，觉得自己还能对着这样的哥哥再来一发。


End file.
